Haruhi's Cousin?
by usuyuki
Summary: Everyday is a normal life at Ouran Academy, but life changes when Haruhi's cousin comes in. Tamaki starts to get ideas on how to get closer to Haruhi through her cousin. But will life change forever?
1. Haruhi's Cousin

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screams.

"What!?" Haruhi replied.

"Can you dress up in this maid uniform?" Tamaki asks.

"No way in hell sempia!" Haruhi screams.

Tamaki went sulking in the corner while Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. Then Mori and Honey came in. Honey was squeezing Usa-Chan.

"HARU, wanna go eat cake with me?" Honey asks.

"Sure," Haruhi replies.

* * *

With Someone Else...?

"Taichi, you are going to be late for school!" Taichi's mother, Tykia, called.

"I'll be right there!" Taichi yells.

"Oh, I can't believe my sis got a scholarship to Ouran Academy!" Taichi's brother, Takin said.

"Okay, okay! I am leaving, love you!" Taichi yells.

"Love you too!" Tykia and Takin yells back.

"I sure hope cousin is not getting in any trouble with the host club." Taichi said to herself.

* * *

Back At Ouran!

* * *

As Taichi enters the school, she bumps into Renge.

"Oh, pardon me!" Taichi says as she bows to Renge.

"Oh, it is okay. Who are you?" Renge replies.

"I am Taichi Fujioka, class 1-A and I am a new student. As you can see I am a commoner." Taichi said.

Renge looked at her navy-blue sweater, black jeans and converse shoes. Then Renge remembered that Taichi's last name was Fujioka.

"Are you related to Haruhi Fujioka!?" Renge said.

"Yes, do you know hi?" Taichi said. (A/N: Taichi knew the whole situation Haruhi was in from Haruhi's dad.)

"Yeah, do you want to go see him!?" Renge shrieked.

"That would be awesome!" Taichi said.

* * *

Back At The Host Club

* * *

"Would you guys cut it out, for the last time, I don't want to wear the damn maid outfit!" Haruhi yelled.

"MOMMY, HARUHI CURSED AGAIN!" Tamaki yelled.

"Quit referring to me like we are married!" Kyoya yelled.

Then Haruhi heard knocking at the door. She was about to get it but Renge barged in.

"Renge what do you want?" the Twins said.

Taichi walked in the room and Haruhi went wide eyed.

"Haruhi, what's wrong," The whole host club asked.

"Nothing, but Taichi, how did you get here!?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, um, a scholarship. Who are they?" Taichi asked.

"Oh, these are the members of the host club, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru. The last two are twins." Haruhi replied.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Taichi Fujioka." Haruhi added.

"I am a first year and in class 1-A!" Taichi replied.

"You have a cousin!?" The host club said.


	2. Suspicious Mori

"Haruhi, you have a cousin?" Tamaki asks.

"Yeah, why?" Haruhi replied.

"Well..." Tamaki said with a grin.

"Welcome to the host club, my princess." Tamaki said touching her face.

"Hands off. I don't like being touched." Taichi said.

"Um, Tamaki, I suggest you listen," Haruhi warned.

Tamaki ignored them and was about to kiss her. Then Taichi narrowed her eyes, grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Tamaki crashed into the wall. The Twins freaked out. Kyoya was stunned. Mori and Honey looked amazed. Haruhi was just standing there, worrying if that would be added to her debt.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A DAMN PERVERT!" Taichi yelled.

Mori just looked at her, amazed. Honey was worried because Mori never looked like that before. He stared at Taichi stunned and entranced.

"Takashi, are you okay? You are acting strange." Honey said.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

Tamaki got an idea. But he decided to announce it and run before he would get beaten to a pulp.

"Haruhi, how about we all take a trip to a private island and you can take Taichi with us. I will buy your passports." Tamaki said.

"If it saves me from sending you to a corner, fine but don't get any ideas." Haruhi replied.

* * *

**Thank you for supporting me and reading my fanfictions.**

**I know you see the button.**

**Push it, yes, push the pretty button!**

**HAHAHAHA!**


	3. Trip To Island

**Thank you for pushing the pretty button.**

**Now read... :D.**

* * *

Taichi's House

* * *

Taichi was glad she gets to go on the trip with Haruhi. But she kept thinking Tamaki was up to something.

_"That damn pervert is up to something. Aw, hell, where is my swim suit? Oh found it. I don't give a damn if it is a bikini, I love it!" _Taichi thought.

She packed a blue, white and black tank-tops with 3 pairs of navy blue jean shorts. Her favorite silver sandals with a zebra pattern. Also she packed her black and white nightgowns and extra bras and underwear. She also added her two favorite bikinis. One was baby blue and the other was black. When she put in her brush, make-up, tooth-brush and tooth-paste. Also a few white towels with shampoos and conditioners and soaps.

After she was packed, she got dressed in her white sun-dress with white sandals. She gave her good-byes and left for the airport.

* * *

Airport

* * *

"Haruhi, sorry I am late. Takin didn't want me to leave. So mom held him back when he wasn't looking." Taichi said.

When Mori and Honey arrived, Mori couldn't stop looking at Taichi. He felt so weak around her. Honey got worried again and then it hit him.

_"TAKASHI IS IN LOVE WITH TAICHI!" _Honey thought.

"Oh Mori and Honey are here!" Taichi said.

Mori was so entranced by her. He loved it when she spoke his name, every move of her takes his breath away.

"So are we leaving or not?" The Twins asked.

"Yeah, but first roll call, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Here," Haruhi said.

"Taichi?"

"Here"

"Honey?"

"Here!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Here!"

"Kyoya?"

"Here."

"Mori"

"..."

"Mori are you okay?" Taichi asked.

"Oh, um yeah, I am fine."

"Well, then. I guess we are off." Tamaki said.

(A/N: Okay here is who sat together:

Haruhi-Tamaki

Hikaru-Kaoru

Kyoya-Taichi

Honey-Mori

Okay BACK TO THE STORY!)

Tamaki kept rumbling on to Haruhi that there are going to be roommates and that they should share a room together. And of course Haruhi denied and said if Taichi is okay with it, Taichi and Haruhi share a room. Mori asked Honey if it was okay that if he and TAICHI would be roommates, and Honey agreed and asked Kyoya to be his roommate and he accepted. Taichi accepted Mori as her roommate. So Haruhi is stuck with Tamaki. (A/N: We all know the Twins are sharing a room so I didn't put it in.)

* * *

At the hotel

* * *

Everyone went to their room with their roommate to get dressed for swimming.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki's room

* * *

Haruhi locked herself in the bathroom to change. Tamaki got dressed in his swim trunks. When they were done, Haruhi put a shirt and shorts over herself to hide from Tamaki.

* * *

The Twin's room

* * *

The Twins started to dress each other for swimming.

* * *

Kyoya and Honey's room

* * *

Honey dressed in the bathroom and Kyoya dressed in the bedroom.

* * *

Mori and Taichi's room

* * *

Taichi went in the bathroom to change in her baby blue bikini and Mori changed in his swim trunks in the bedroom. When Taichi was done, she knocked on the door to make sure it was okay to come in. When she entered the room, Mori's eyes widened. He couldn't look away from her. She was so pretty and he adored her in her bikini. Then Taichi walked over to Mori and asked if he could tie the back of her top. He nodded and tied the top and he blushed doing so. She put on her shorts and white tank-top with her silver sandals with a zebra pattern.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Now I will make more...**

**HAHAHAHA!**


	4. Taichi's Guardian Angel

**Thank you again for reading.**

**Now I already have an idea for a Christmas present for my readers.**

**And NO I am not goin to tell you yet.**

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now read!**

**\/**

* * *

At the shore

* * *

Taichi and Mori were holding hands on the way to meet the others.

"Hey Mori-sempia, wanna go swim?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, but just call me Mori, okay Taichi-chan?" Mori asked.

"Okay, then you call me Taichi, alright?" Taichi replied.

"Sure." Mori said.

The host club and Taichi were swimming. Well Haruhi was on the shore while Tamaki came running up to her.

"Hey Haruhi, how come you are not swimming?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't want you looking at me." Haruhi replied.

"Aw, come on. I am not going to leave you alone. Plus, why would I look at you that way?" Tamaki said.

Haruhi took her shirt off and showed Tamaki her swimsuit. It was an orange bikini with black poka-dots. Tamaki blushed and Haruhi sighed. She was **about** to put her shirt back on but Tamaki grabbed her by her waist and carried her to the water.

"PUT ME DOWN TAMAKI!" Haruhi screamed.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you alone, so I am bringing you to the ocean!" Tamaki said.

Taichi saw what Tamaki was doing. Then, that was enough to piss her off. She went up to Tamaki. After Tamaki placed Haruhi down, she smacked him across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH MY COUSIN LIKE THAT AGAIN WITHOUT HER PERMISSION YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Taichi yelled.

Tamaki placed his hand on the spot Taichi hit him. Then they all heard laughing. Taichi went to investigate. She found who was laughing. It was a bunch of guy that were drunk. They noticed Taichi and held her down.

"MORI, HELP!" Taichi screamed.

Mori heard and ran to Taichi's direction. The one guy was over her, trying to kiss her. The others had either an arm or a leg. Mori came and Taichi was crying, trying to get out of their. Mori beat the hell out of all of them and then they ran off crying. Taichi was crying, curled up in a ball. Mori picked her up and took her back to the hotel. He set her down in the bathroom with her bag and told her to get changed. He left the bathroom for Taichi to change. Then when she came out, she ran into Mori's arms. She was wearing her black tank-top and navy blue jean shorts. Mori hugged her and patted her head.

"You'll be okay Taichi, I will protect you." Mori said.

Taichi nodded. When Mori let her go she wrapped her arms around he neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Mori" Taichi said.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Cliff Hanger!  
**

**Don't worry, I will post more later. **

**Gotta go to a Chorus concert.**


	5. New Love

**Back from Chorus concert.**

**Now read the story.**

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Mori and Taichi's room

* * *

"Did you kiss me?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Taichi asked, while she was blushing.

Mori smiled and kissed her again. Taichi asked Mori out and he said sure. When Mori and Taichi left the hotel, they went back to the others while holding hands.

"So Mori, you got Taichi, am I right?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah." Mori replied and kissed Taichi's cheek.

Taichi giggles and then thought about how Honey might react. The thought of them being so close was just upsetting her. She didn't want to split them up. Taichi started to cry.

"You okay." Mori asked.

"How is Honey going to react?" Taichi said sadly.

Mori sighed then he kissed Taichi. He cupped her face in his hands and she held them there. But Honey saw, he was happy but sad. He loved the fact Mori branched out more. But at the same time, he didn't want someone to take him. Honey started to enjoy the fact Mori is in love. Honey smiled and walked over.

"Congratulations!" Honey said cheerfully.

"You're not mad!?" Taichi asked.

"No, I'm not mad, I am happy for the both of you, REALLY!" Honey replied.

"Thank you Honey." Taichi said and hugged Honey.

Mori was really pleased Honey understood. The the Twins noticed it was getting dark.

"We should hit the hay. It is getting dark." The Twins said.

Everyone agreed. Then they all left for the hotel.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi's room

* * *

There was only one bed. Tamaki knew that Haruhi would never sleep in the same bed with him so he got out sheets and put them on the floor.

"What are you doing sempia!?" Haruhi asked.

"You won't sleep in the bed with me so I am making my own bed." Tamaki replied.

"You are not going to sleep there for the whole three days we are here, are you?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah, I am. I don't want you sleeping on the ground." Tamaki stated.

Haruhi then got an idea but she knew she might regret saying it in the first place.

"You can sleep in the bed with me. Don't get any ideas though. Okay?" Haruhi said.

"Really!?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied.

Tamaki cleaned up the floor and got dressed. He just wore boxers. Haruhi wore navy blue shorts and a green tank-top.

* * *

All the other rooms except Mori and Taichi's.

* * *

They fell asleep in the bed.

* * *

Mori and Taichi

* * *

Taichi hopped in the shower. But she forgot her shampoo. She put on a towel and knocked on the door. Mori said it was okay to go in. Taichi came out in her towel wrapped around her. Mori turned around and Taichi was looking through her bag. She found her shampoo and went to the bathroom. She tripped and the towel loosened. The towel unwrapped and it cover her back **ONLY. **Mori turned around to see if she was okay. The towel just covered her butt and thighs. Mori blushed and turned away. Taichi blushed as she got up and finished her shower. When she came back in, she was wearing her black nightgown that went down to the top of her knees. She crawled in bed and kissed Mori good-night. Mori did the same and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**So am I getting better or worse.**

**Review and tell me.**

**Well I will give you your Christmas Present early. **

**Think of it as HAPPY DECEMBER 13.**

**Okay.**

**Good.**

**Now it is a new story.**

**I call it Tohru's Curse.**

**Now I make it.**

**Night.**


End file.
